<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【一间豪翟】午夜巴黎 by Mlletrois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446112">【一间豪翟】午夜巴黎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois'>Mlletrois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>像若无其事，又像孤注一掷。</p><p>%巴黎爱情故事第一弹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>任豪-翟潇闻, 翟潇闻-任豪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【一间豪翟】午夜巴黎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一点多还在外面晃悠对男生来说也不算很安全，长着一张亚洲脸哪怕灰头土脸都更容易被盯上。我早已经习惯了这件事。只是这次不巧，我不应该在13区买完菜又吃了那么久的晚饭才坐地铁回去，这样就不会在这两个相隔很短的站之间被人抢走手机还追不回来。</p><p> </p><p>手机用了三年，算到了快报废的边缘。我并不心疼，不过觉得重新申请电话卡有点麻烦。不知道这是不是一种提醒，告诉我不要再流连里面的那些照片，以及照片相关的记忆。那就听从天意吧。一会回到家，要记下来，明天重新买一部手机，还有，不要再把云端备份导进去了。</p><p> </p><p>我踩上吱吱作响的木楼梯的时候，估计是买的菜太重，差点把自己带倒。早知道不买那颗又重又难煮到爆的圆白菜了。</p><p>这一年半我再怎么修炼手撕包菜，也没有你做的好吃。可我每周还是会买一颗。</p><p> </p><p>打开家门，我闻到了合租室友煮过螺蛳粉的味道还飘在我和他共用的厨房里。</p><p>他房门的门缝里还透着光，但我现在有点不舒服。还是把菜码在冰箱就回屋，明天再和他理论这件事好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一躺下就很难不去乱想。</p><p> </p><p>我来巴黎的第二年了，这学期是我进专业的第一学期。经常感觉好累，比第一年累多了。cours还是不太能听懂，数字信号处理还要我翻国内的书才理解。好在TD的题目都还会做，projet给的分也挺高。这样不知不觉，一晃都快到圣诞假了。</p><p> </p><p>不知道你圣诞会去哪里玩。我的话，会和同学一起去格勒诺布尔。和去年一样，滑雪。不一样的是，这次我有驾照，可以和他们轮流开过去了。</p><p> </p><p>今年暑假我终于把科目二考过了，又一鼓作气考完剩下所有科目。一拿到驾照，我就发了朋友圈，这样你就不会再嘲笑我科二挂了三次了。你果然在评论里恭喜我，还提醒我不要忘记公证。我当然知道。可是还没回复你“我怎么会不知道”，就刷到你发了两张百老汇的票根，我也就没有再回你了。</p><p> </p><p>巴黎实话说还是挺好的，刚才发生的事除外。这边房子都不高，大多是七八层的小楼，围成一个个小圈。站在中间天井，抬头看天空，感觉很好。比较少的没有阴云的日子，我喜欢看这里的天际线。可越蓝，就越感到孤单。</p><p> </p><p>我住的地方不远就有泳池，一般周六下午我会去游泳。虽然我游的很慢，不过其他人也不会管，不像你。好像游泳在我认识你之前。我就会。滑雪就不是。你一直说要教我，到最后，我还是这里认识的别的同学教会的。去年圣诞我被他们骗上缆车，到了海拔三千多米的雪道，活脱脱像一只踩了雪板的企鹅，很笨拙地摔了六个多小时才学会。回去后还喷了小半瓶云南白药。同学的GoPro里存满了我的摔跤集锦，我只发给了爸妈，不好意思发给你。</p><p>谁让你那时候发了Stowe的黑道呢。</p><p>今年不会这样了。我应该可以挑战一下红道。到时候看情况发不发吧。</p><p> </p><p>来这里后，不光是滑雪，我也学会了做饭。但做的不好。不想做饭的时候，我就去那家常去的法餐。离的也很近。学校这边都挺方便的，面包店、咖啡馆、酒吧、餐馆都很多。最爱去的那家每道菜几乎都很好吃，哪怕找不到人陪，我也会去。</p><p>印象最深刻的是有个晚上，我和一对同 性 伴 侣拼桌。他们眼神里的东西让我很羡慕。</p><p>他们和我聊天，给我倒上他们点的红酒。很好喝。</p><p>这是今年初的事情了。</p><p>我现在还没到21岁。</p><p>你就比较惨了。记得你和我吐槽过你那边到21岁才可以，要查ID的，所以读书前三年你都不能买酒喝。想起来我就很想笑，只是我也就在心里笑。</p><p> </p><p>高中时爸妈问过我要不要去加拿大，他们想让我去蒙特利尔，还有亲戚在那边。可是我还是来了巴黎。</p><p>因为我不想离你很近，也不想和你一个时区。</p><p>我想要我们的距离再远一点，时差再多一点，免得我会贪心。</p><p> </p><p>你那边正在吃晚餐吧，我这边已经第二天了。</p><p>你比我慢六小时，一顿饭的差距。</p><p> </p><p>说到吃饭，我把自己安排的很好。周日阳光又好的时候，逛完博物馆我会去Jardin du Luxembourg散步。散完步吃东西胃口会好一点。公园中间的水池很漂亮，让人心情很好。一般我会买一个panini或者kebab，坐在旁边的长椅上，边吃边看别人喂鸽子。</p><p>第一年课不多，我还买了电影院的年卡，有空就带个三明治，去看时间最近的一部电影。</p><p>我看得太多，电影排期少时，不得不看重复的。</p><p> </p><p>好像那时候，我的日记里写过这样一句话“我学会了做饭，打扫房间，一个人吃饭，一个人去博物馆，一个人去看电影。我真的过得很好，只是为什么，你不来看我”。</p><p>想起来，这句话好丧气啊。</p><p> </p><p>现在连写日记的时间都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>这句话说的还挺对的，第一年我过得很好不假。不仅逛了很多博物馆，还报名了学校的戏剧课。只是我语言讲的不好，老师只能安排我演默剧。做排练准备工作，舒展肢体时，旁边的女生把袖子挽的很高，露出胳膊上的皮肤。</p><p>她肯定做过美黑了，看上去比我要黑的多。自然更是比你黑了。</p><p>得不到的，总是最好的吧。</p><p>就像他们热衷于变黑，我们热衷于变白，</p><p>我热衷于你。</p><p> </p><p>我的名字他们讲起来不太容易，点名叫我回答问题时，我能感到老师的痛苦。</p><p>xiao wen，发出来好像jiao weng一样。不过我不介意。</p><p>如果你来了，我觉得你的名字会比我的读起来更有意思。因为发音规则里，h不发音，r他们发的是小舌，所以你的名字就会变成ao heng。</p><p>他们读不出来你本来的名字。</p><p> </p><p>你对我很好，像你的名字一样。</p><p>被抢走的手机，相册里，有你那时带我去看大熊猫的照片。上学期我在这里也看了，在ZooParc de Beauval，要坐车过去。那里的熊猫和成都的熊猫比，没有太大的差别，待遇不同而已。实话说，待遇会更好。听说，那里的饲养员也是从国内调过来的，不知道真的假的。反正所有的设施，除了周围站着的人，都让人觉不出这是在另一个国家，也让我感到亲切。</p><p> </p><p>我记得，你带我看熊猫的时候，我问过你，为什么对我那么好。</p><p>当时你告诉我，你对大家都很好。</p><p>那时我就该相信你的。而不是，错把你的好意当成对我的特殊。</p><p> </p><p>不过，如果不是这样，我也不会是我了。</p><p>如果不是你告诉我你喜欢那样一首歌曲，我可能也不会去学这样一门语言。</p><p>如果不是你高中结束就出国，我也不一定会想有这样一种和你类似的体验。</p><p>如果不是你说过有一天教我滑雪，我大概也没有勇气摔那整整一天。</p><p>如果不是你嘲笑我科目二挂了那么多次，我也不会一个假期就拿到驾照。</p><p> </p><p>协和广场的摩天轮，去格勒前我会坐一次，不然滑雪回来后，它就被拆掉了。</p><p>我喜欢傍晚去坐。</p><p>路灯亮起来的时候，在城市上空，我才会感到这么大的城市，和你在的城市一样大的城市，没有一间灯火属于我。</p><p> </p><p>我提着28寸行李箱，穿梭在这个一千多万人的城市，那些没有电梯的地铁站时，</p><p>我会想到曾经超市回来的路上，你帮我分担一些手提袋里的重量。</p><p>最初的最初，我不该把你的礼貌当作认真。</p><p> </p><p>我不怪你，隔着时差，只把我当做你的路人甲。</p><p> </p><p>手机没了挺好的。反正我们之间一直都是——不删除，不聊天，没交集。</p><p> </p><p>刚学法语的时候，我跑去告诉你，Tu me manques.</p><p>我想你，是你缺了我。</p><p> </p><p>现在，我不再想你，是因为，</p><p>我终于明白，你的生活，并不缺翟潇闻。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>